


Kindling Feelings

by Mayalovestories



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, taewoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalovestories/pseuds/Mayalovestories
Summary: When two old friends meet again





	1. Chapter 1

"Taeyang!!" Rowoon happily jumped off the sofa and ran to Taeyang as soon as he entered the house.  
  
"Hyung! Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm on break!" Rowoon hugged, lifted and spun him around. "I miss you~"  
  
Taeyang laughed at Rowoon's cute clingy greeting. "I miss you too! It's been a year since you left for college. How are you? How's school? What are you up to now?"  
  
"Hahaha one at a time please," Rowoon chuckled. Are you free now? It's Friday, let's hang out all weekend!"  
  
"I'm actually meeting my friends for a movie later..."  
  
Rowoon frowned and slumped back on the sofa.  
  
"...but you can join us if you want?" Taeyang added. "Chani and Hwiyoung are fun, I think you'll get along. And they are super cute like babies! You love everything cute!"  
  
Rowoon just stared at him, trying to consider the invitation  
  
"Then let's have coffee after," Taeyang offered. " Just the two of us"  
  
Rowoon beamed "okay" then he reached with his long arms and grabbed Taeyang by the waist to wrestle and tickle him on the sofa.  
  
"So you have other friends now? I was just gone a year and you forget me already?"  
  
"Hahaha hyung! Don't be so dramatic."  
  
Rowoon let him go and leaned back, keeping his eyes on Taeyang. "I'm glad you are doing well. Do you know how worried I was to leave you?"  
  
Taeyang looked up to Rowoon's caring eyes. They were neighbors and grew up together. Both don't have siblings so they always treat each other as real brothers. Rowoon was the playful big brother but he is always ready to fight anyone who makes his dongsaeng cry. Taeyang used to be shy and timid but Rowoon always brings out his fun. Taeyang didn't know how to make new friends so all his friends before were because of Rowoon. But they all graduated and some of them, including Rowoon, left town to go into college at the city.  
  
Taeyang extended his arm towards Rowoon and the latter scooted closer and leaned into Taeyang's hug. "How are you hyung?"  
  
"It was tiring. There's so many things to do and everying is more difficult than high school."  
  
"But you still did well, right? I know how hard working you are"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Did you make new friends?"  
  
"You still don't know how lovable I am?"  
  
"Hahahaha I do. I didn't have to worry then"  
  
"You were worried for me?????"  
  
"You are my hyung but you have always been like a kid. I needed to keep you away from trouble all the time!"  
  
Rowoon looked up at him, smiling with scrunched up nose like a giddy child. "You have always been my hyung-like dongsaeng."  
  
"And you're my baby hyung"  
  
\--------------------  
  
"Taeyang, can you go ahead and buy the tickets for us? Chani overslept on his nap but I'll drag him out not to miss the movie"  
  
"Okay. Rowoon hyung will join us."  
  
"Oh! That's cool! See you then!"  
  
Taeyang closed the phone and turned back to Rowoon. "That's Hwiyoung. He said we should go ahead to get the tickets. They'll meet us at the cinema."  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Rowoon stood up, took his keys out of his pocket and waved them at Taeyang's face. "I'll drive"  
  
"Oooooo~oo"  
  
Taeyang excitedly ran to Rowoon's car "wow! This will be the first time I'll ride in a car that you drive!"  
  
"Haha aren't you scared?"  
  
"I know how much you love me. You won't let me die"  
  
Laughing, Rowoon unlocked the doors and walked around to the driver's side. When he sat down, he watched Taeyang check out and look in awe at his car with an amused smile. _I miss this smile._  
  
"Let's go! Let's go!" Taeyang said drumming on the dashboard.  
  
"Safety first, Taeyang" Rowoon leaned over at his side to pull on the seatbelt and secured Taeyang on his seat.  
  
Taeyang froze in surprise as he let Rowoon put the seatbelt on him. "Oh...right" he laughed awkwardly. Rowoon gave him that cute nose-scrunched-smile again then they drove off and continued to catch up on each other's stories.  
  
\--------------------  
  
_When did he grow this tall?_  
  
Rowoon thought as they were lining up for the tickets. He was standing behind Taeyang and was surprised that the boy's head now reached his nose. He took a sniff, _strawberry_? He peeked through the side, _he lost some of his baby fats. His cheekbones are showing and his jawline..._  
  
"Hyung would you like to buy snacks?" Taeyang suddenly looked up that the sudden close proximity of their faces made Rowoon stop breathing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can buy the snacks while I buy the tickets so we can save time?"  
  
Rowoon nodded and left to the snackbar. A few steps later, he let out the breath he has been holding. "Right, snacks" .... _strawberry_....  
  
\----------------  
  
Juggling 4 tumblers of soda, 2 buckets of popcorn and 4 sticks of corndogs is not easy. Add his height and and the cinema crowd he has to weave through, Rowoon needs to concentrate really hard so he won't drop anything. He needs extra more effort now that he's blinded by the brightest smile that zoned in his vision in the middle of the crowd.  
  
Taeyang was laughing at something Hwiyoung was saying and they were teasing Chani. He even danced a bit. It was just a few moves but he looks so cool.  
  
_Has he always been this cool?_  
  
"Hyung! Hurry! The movie is starting!"  
  
They watched a romantic comedy film and everything feels just like old times again. Laughing together, hitting playfully, stealing each other's food. Chani and Hwiyoung warmed up to Rowoon too. They even played in the arcade after the movie.  
  
\----------------------  
  
Two warm cups of coffee on the round table. Two boys sitting next to each other. One has his long arm resting on the back of the other's chair, his other hand supporting his head. Eyes only for the younger guy beside him, whose eyes and smile are so bright as he tells stories and jokes.  
  
"Hyung?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you still with me? You look dazed. Are you tired? Sleepy?"  
  
Rowoon smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm listening. I'm just...you look really happy and I'm--" Taeyang's face is suddenly just a few centimeters from his, their noses almost touching and his eyes, intensely probing. Rowoon's mind is swimming feeling lightheaded from lack of air coz he stopped breathing again.  
  
"Do you want to sleep over tonight? Just like old times?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
\-----------------  
  
Chani  
     how was it? Are you still alive?  
  
Taeyang  
     it seems like I'm not the only one  
     dying here  > <  
  
Chani  
    oo~ooo are you making a  
    move tonight?  
  
Taeyang  
    no....I dunno....I want to wait until  
    we'll be together again, when I start  
    college in his school.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Wind On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the wind blows, a fire can either grow or be easily extinguished.

"What?!!??!!??? That's it? There's nothing more?" Chani was incredulous after Taeyang told them what happened that weekend. "You've been crushing on him for years! You spent the whole weekend together then you just send him off again with nothing?"  
  
"Not the whole weekend. Our moms were with us too. I don't think it's the right time," Taeyang tried to reason out. "We've been like brothers! It would be weird if I just suddenly confess."  
  
"But you said it seems like he likes you too!"  
  
"I'm not sure about that. I might just be imagining it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"If it didn't happen, then it's not meant to happen," Hwiyoung butt in. "....yet." he added when he saw Chani's murderous glare.  
  
"It'll only be a few more months," Taeyang assured them. "We'll have more time to be together again when I move to the city. I'll see from there"  
  
"Does he know you're planning to enroll in the same school?"  
  
"No, I want to surprise him"  
  
\----------------------  
  
"A-3...A-4...N-1...N-2...N-3!" Rowoon pushed the door open with so much force, everyone inside the room stopped and looked at him. He was panting, out of breath from running, his eyes scanning the whole room for a familiar face. "Taeyang!"  
  
"Hyung!" Taeyang grinned and ran to greet him.  
  
Rowoon pulled him out of the room and held him at an arm's distance so he can look at him clearly.  
  
"Hyung?"  
  
"I was surprised to see your name on the list of new students. I had to run here to see if it's really you."  
  
"It's me, hyung"  
  
"You really enrolled here? Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you move"  
  
"But I want to surprise you..."  
  
Rowoon smiled and finally pulled him in a hug. "Aaaaaawww my dongsaeng~"  
  
"Excuse me, you're blocking the door and I have to start my class"  
  
The two shyly apologized to the professor and mouthed goodbyes before going back to their respective classes.  
  
\--------------  
  
Taeyang smiled when he saw the familiar tall figure leaning outside his classroom with a big smile.  
  
"Taeyangie~" Rowoon slung his arm around Taeyang's shoulders and dragged him down the hall. "I memorized your schedule so I know it's your lunch break. This hyung will show your around school and teach you all the secret shortcuts and the best food choices"  
  
"Is it your lunch break too?"  
  
"Nope, but I'm skipping class for this."  
  
"Hyung!"  
  
"It's just today~"  
  
Taeyang let Rowoon drag him around school, sometimes hand in hand, introduce him to friends and even teachers and staff. It's like when he first entered high school. _It will be like how we used to be. Him and me with our friends. He'll always be there for me, and me for him. Then eventually, we can take a few more steps further..._  
  
"Rowoon!"  
  
"Inseong!"  
  
Inseong ran to them and slung an arm over Rowoon's shoulder, and the other arm around the waist then smiled at Taeyang. "Hi!"  
  
It was a loose hug but it made Taeyang feel that they are chains keeping one to his owner.  
  
"Inseong, this is my brother, Taeyang. Taeyang this is my best friend, Inseong"  
  
"His love" Inseong said with a pout and a tight back hug  
  
"You're so possessive hahaahah" Rowoon laughed and returned the hug. "Don't be jealous of my baby brother"  
  
"You left me for lunch!"  
  
"I can eat again~"  
  
RRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG!  
  
"Hyung, I have to go to class now, thanks for the tour and lunch," Taeyang excused himself with a pretty smile.  
  
"Oh right! Let's hang out again after school. I still have a lot to teach you."  
  
"Hahaha okay"  
  
"Well walk you back to your room"  
  
"No you don't have to..."  
  
Rowoon held his shoulders and pushed him forward, "Let's go baby!"  
  
Taeyang was pushed around like a cart, Inseong happilly jogging along with them until they reached the room.  
  
"See you later~" Rowoon said as he fixed Taeyang's hair.  
  
"See you~ ^~" Inseong chimed in  
  
"Y-yeah" Taeyang waved them away with smile. He walked to a seat by the window and looked out as he relaxed his face. His cheeks and jaw was feeling numb from using too many muscles just to force a smile.  
  
\--------------  
  
"He's cute!" Inseong said as he continued walking backwards, facing Rowoon. "Are you sure he's just a brother?"  
  
"What? Yes!" Rowoon laughed. "We've been together since we were in diapers."  
  
"Really? Not even once have you thought differently?"  
  
"Well..." Rowoon trailed off, thinking of that break when he started to see Taeyang as a boy. Not a friend, not a baby, not a brother. A beautiful boy. Waking up and the first thing he saw was his beautiful peaceful face that morning after the sleep over. How he repeatedly reminded himself the whole weekend that Taeyang is his baby brother.  
  
\--------------  
  
Taeyang arrived at the cafe near school where Rowoon told him to meet. He saw him at the corner gooving around with Inseong. They seem really close. Like how him and Rowoon was before, but with a little something more.  
  
He walked towards them and sat on the couch accross.  
  
"Yay you're here!" Rowoon cheered  
  
"Finally! Please save me from this giant!" Inseong cried  
  
Taeyang laughed awkwardly, "are you....are you two...???"  
  
"He loves me but I rejected him many times" Inseong said smugly  
  
"Yah!" Rowoon shouted, hitting Inseong's arm. "He's joking. Hahaha we're just friends. He's my best friend here."  
  
"Ah" Taeyang relaxed a bit.  
  
They continued to hang out in a brighter atmosphere. Inseong turned out to be really nice and kind. The two older guys both gave Taeyang tips about school and shared stories. Both took care of him really well like hyungs.  
  
_It's just like before. Rowoon and me with our friends._ But there's something tugging at Taeyang's heart. There's a bond between the other two that sparks a rivalry in his heart.  
  
_Which line is easier to cross? Brother-like relationship or Best Friend relationship?_  
  



	3. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the flame die out.

The first week was okay... but soon classwork start coming. Reports, papers, exams. It was harder to match schedules. It's often...  
  
"Sorry, not today..."  
  
"I have to stay late, you should go ahead"  
  
"I'll try next time!"  
  
"I'm sorry~~"  
  
"Next time?"  
  
"I have to help Inseong. Promise I'll come tomorrow"  
  
"Oh no suddenly we were asked to.."  
  
Taeyang was starting to get sad. He haven't made any new friends yet. While he was busy hanging out with Rowoon and Inseong, all his classmates already formed their own cliques.  
  
Today, Rowoon was supposed to take him to watch the sequel to their favorite movie when they were both in high school. He has been wishing that this time nothing else will come up that coule cancel their "date" coz Inseong has a different date so it will be really just Rowoon and Taeyang this time.  
  
"He's almost an hour late from our meeting time..." Taeyang got worried. Rowoon's not answering his calls too.  
  
He decided to fetch Rowoon from his apartment instead. Rowoon's housemate already knows him and allowed him to go up to Rowoon's room.  
  
The bedroom is partially open. Taeyang softly pushed it open and he found Rowoon sprawled on bed, sleeping with a pile of shirts. _Aaaahh he must be really tired.._.  
  
He started picking up the scattered clothes one by one. "I came here to complain but I end up taking care of you."  
He noticed that sleeping Rowoon has two fresh shirts clutched in his hands. "Haha did you fall asleep while deciding what to wear?" He gently pulled the shirts out of the older guy's grip then sorted them in the closet and laundry boxes.  
  
"You should have told me you were too tired...."  
  
"But you will be sad again..."  
  
Taeyang turned in surprise when Rowoon answered. "Sorry to wake you up"  
  
"No...I'm sorry," Rowoon tried to get up and checked his watch. "We still have time. We can make it to the movie!"  
  
"No...let's just," Taeyang sat on the bed and pushed Rowoon down. "Let's just rest today."  
  
"I'm sorry Taeyang. I keep breaking my promises."  
  
Taeyang lay beside him. "It's okay. It has really been a busy month."  
  
"How is it for you? Is it hard?"  
  
"I'm coping. Thanks to your tips"  
  
"I'm glad. I was worried, you know?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course! You're my baby brother!"  
  
_Brother_. "Hyung, can I stay here tonight? I miss talking to you"  
  
"Of course! Tell me what you've been up to. Have you made friends?"  
  
They spent hours talking, just laying there and when they ran out of stories, they watched a movie until they fell asleep.  
  
\---------------  
  
Rowoon opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping boy beside him. "Where did your bright smile go?" He brushed a lock of fringe away from the boy's eye. "Lately, even when you smile, why does it still feel sad? Today too. Is it hard? Can you tell this hyung how he can help you?"  
  
\------------------  
  
Taeyang woke up to the smell of bacon. He let his nose lead him to the kitchen.  
  
"Smells delicious!"  
  
Rowoon turned showing his scrunched-up-nose-smile and holding up two plates. "Breakfast!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"You've gotten thinner. I made a lot so go stuff yourself so you can grow tall too"  
  
They sat down to eat and Rowoon kept on refilling his plate until everything was gone. Rowoon smiled really wide and pat his head. "Good boy!"  
  
Rowoon stood up and gathered the plates to wash. Taeyang followed and tiptoed beside him, an arm on Rowoon's shoulder for support. "Wow, you're right! I'm as tall as you now!"  
  
"Wow! That's fast! I told you I'm a magic cook!"  
  
"You are!" Taeyang smiled his bright smile again and turned his body towards Rowoon but his foot slipped.  
  
"Oh! Be careful!" Rowoon quickly wrapped an arm around Taeyang's waist.  
  
Their eyes locked.  
  
Rowoon stopped breathing again but he also can't look away. _You should be careful who you look at with those eyes. They might think you're in love with them._  
  
"But I AM in love with you"  
  
"What? Did I just say my thoughts out loud?"  
  
"You're the only one who'll read that from my eyes hyung. Because I'm in love with YOU"  
  
_How to breathe?_  
  
"Do you still only see me as a brother?"  
  
_Breathe_... _breathe_!  
  
"Hyung?"  
  
Taeyangs face turned to worry. He loosened his hold on Rowoon and took a step back.  
  
"No," Rowoon pulled Taeyang close with one arm. His other hand caught the back of the boys head and guided it so his lips could kiss the forehead. "No"  
  
"No?"  
  
Rowoon tilted Taeyang's head up so their eyes could meet. "Not since that summer." Then he brought his face down and their lips met.  
  
Rowoon is now breathing with the air he shares with his baby love.

 

 

A/N I wrote an outtake to this series but it's onTwitter :

[A Very Messy Thursday](https://twitter.com/mayalove523/status/1045112531428110336?s=19)


End file.
